The traditional method of installing a wastewater drain assembly for a bathtub is well established, and generally, is considered a two-person job. Not only is the process somewhat cumbersome and difficult, requiring pieces to be held in place while assembled, but it also creates obstacles to field testing the drain assemblies for leaks where testing is required. Likewise, the traditional method requires the removal of a strainer body in order to replace finished materials. Therefore, a need exists for an easier method to install a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual. In addition, a need also exists for a method that accomodates ease of field testing, ease in replacing finished parts, and reduction in the amount of material that requires special finishing.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that can be accomplished by a single individual. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that is easy to install and allows for ease in field testing for leaks. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a drain assembly that eliminates the need for the removal of the strainer body in order to replace finished parts. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method that reduces the number of parts that require special finishing.
In accordance with the above objectives, the method of the present invention includes the steps of inserting an L-shaped drain pipe having an upper end with an annular flange covered by a membrane, an inner end, and a threaded portion near the upper end, through a drain hole of a bathtub, such that the annular flange rests on a bottom wall of the bathtub. Next, a lock washer is slidably mounted over the inner end of the drain pipe to the threaded portion, and then is threadably tightened against a lower surface of the bottom wall of the bathtub. The outer end of the L-shaped drain pipe is then connected to the drain system of the building. The assembly is then tested for water leaks. Once determined that there are no leaks, the membrane is removed from the flange on the upper end of the drain pipe. Finally, a finished cover is installed on the annular flange.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description in view of the drawings.